


Office Pining

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Undress Me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Open Shirt, Pining, boss daichi, intern kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Daichi takes a moment to relax at the end of the day and Kuroo, the new intern, suffers a moment of pining after the boss.





	Office Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a nudity writing challenge on my twitter and apparently forgot to post the first fic once the post hit 10 likes *facepalms* Anyways! Next fic is a shirtless BoKuro once the post hits 20 likes. Thanks for the support, I appreciate it so much!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Closing the door to his office softly Daichi released a long, heavy sigh. His forehead fell forward to rest against the cool wood for a moment. Several ticks of the clock directly behind him, high up on the wall, went by. He counted them off before rising and looking through the large windows on either side of the door.

The employees gathered their things and began pulling on their coats. He watched as groups formed on their way out of the large room, collecting into the elevator doors or heading down the stairs into the main lobby. Smiling, he waved off his secretary when she turned to leave as well. Nodding she waved and gathered her things, taking his silent cue as wanting some alone time before leaving himself.

The lights began flicking off as he turned to walk back to his desk. Running his fingertips along the surface he adjusted the nameplate with his last name printed out in deep, block letters. The jacket was shucked off his shoulders and thrown over the back of the chair, the cool air sticking to his skin through the thin material of the button-up shirt. He fell heavily into the plush chair, it creaked under his sudden weight. Leaning back he unlocked the middle drawer, pulling it open and setting the contents on the surface of his desk with a thud-clink. 

His fingers dug between the knot of the tie and collar of the shirt, wiggling back and forth to loosen the silk strand until he could unbutton the top button. Breathing easier he sucked in a quick breath, releasing it from his lungs only when they began to burn. Relaxing into the comfortable surface of the chair he glanced through the windows again, double-checking that he was finally alone for the night. Satisfied he popped open a few more buttons, tugging his tie off until it was looped around his neck, ends dangling on either side of his chest unevenly. 

He hummed appreciatively as the cool night air hit his bared sin directly, his nipples hardened in reflex, brushing against the material of the shirt and poking noticeably through it. He unscrewed the bottle of scotch, pouring himself a decent amount before setting it aside. Settling into the chair he kicked off his dress shoes, lifting his feet onto the corner of his desk, and side glancing the view of the city behind him. The back wall of his office was almost completely glass, an aesthetic he was still getting used to. He tapped a button on his desk and the lights dimmed, allowing the glow of the city outside coming to life spilling over and inside the room.

Sipping the burning, amber liquid he closed his eyes and allowed himself a few minutes of pure self-indulgence. No one needed him to sign anything, or fix anything, and nobody was around to expect anything from him. His thoughts mellowed out, faded until there was nothing but the sound of the air conditioner echoing along with the gentle breaths through his slightly parted mouth. 

Outside Kuroo, the newest intern in the office stood with his back straight up against the wall beside one of the windows outside Sawamura’s office. His face covered by the stack of paperwork he’d been about to ask about, skin heated and red over having just seen his new boss’ chest completely exposed. He needed to leave before he was caught. The last thing he needed was for his boss, who he’s been fantasizing about in the shower every morning since starting the job just a few months ago, to catch him with a very obvious boner.


End file.
